


The goddess of forbidden love

by FernFranklin



Series: Leaving Asgard [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Character Death, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Goddesses, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernFranklin/pseuds/FernFranklin
Summary: Y/N left Asgard to become the goddess but she never expected to find love.





	The goddess of forbidden love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudonymfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/gifts).



> Thanks for being my beta @Pseudonymfox . And thanks for reading it so many times. Love ya.  
> I know that the real goddess of forbidden love, Lofn, is different explained by most authors. I’ve chosen that way. So, don’t kill me.

**An outlaw but a goddess**   
  
She walked around the streets until the sun began to rise. Her cold hands wrapped around a hot coffee with a lot of whiskey in it. She knew she shouldn't drink so much but she liked the tipsy feeling that she got. And it washed away the bitter taste of her own memories.

  
"A goddess of forbidden love is useless to this world." The voice of her father echoed inside her head.    
"You need to become a mother, than you will be worth something." Her mother didn't believe her own daughter. "Someone like you will never be a hero."   
She never knew how much words could  hurt until this day.   
  
Years passing by and she started to hate everyone. Her life was monotonous and her happiness faded away. Until the day her mother told her that she found a husband. Something inside her turned on. Maybe, she thought by herself, I'm not longer useless. And then she met this man. A man like she never saw before. A man like thunder, storm and strength. His name was Thor and he was Odin's son. She couldn't believe it.    
  
Days after days they met and grow a friendship. She became his favorite person to talk about his family, his battles and everything else. Thor wasn't exactly there for her like she thought but a part of her enjoyed the time with him. He was gentle in his own way. And even before she realized it she felt for him.   
  
She was very surprised when he took her on a flight and only using his hammer. This memory always let her smile because he gave her a lot more this day. Wings made of thunder and a mark of protection. But it was the saddest moment of her life too. He looked deep in her eyes and saw her soul. As he give her a mark he said: "Some of us are born as gods. And others like you are born with so much tragedy and fate in their blood. You have no idea how powerful you are and that you can destroy lives without touching someone. Your soul is able to control emotions, fate and minds." He gave her a knowing look. “But this isn’t the right place for you.”   
  
And after that she left Asgard. The goddess of forbidden love left the world where no one wanted her. Heimdall gave her a knowing look. "The day will come when you're fading away and your goddess powers will serve someone else but this day isn't near. You have to break a lot of hearts and destroy lives before you will find the love that you need to die. Asgard was never the place where you can find it. I will send you there but you can never come back, Lofn."   
It was the last day she got called by her real name.   
  
**Kisses of destiny**   
  
"Y/N." A woman with dyed grey hair was calling her name. She looked around the small coffee shop. Humans are so fragile, she thought, and walked to her friend. She was sitting in an empty table and waiting for her to arrive.    
"What's up girl?" She smiled, knowing already what's happening.    
"Thanks for coming. I need to talk to someone." She smiled with tears in her eyes.    
Y/N took the seat next to her, feeling all the emotions from her friend made her happy even if they were sad.   
She talked for hours and cried over a guy she could never have and Y/N, for a moment she felt sad for her. She was just another victim to her powers. The last years she became the goddess Heimdall said, she broke hearts, ruined lives. And damn, she felt good.   
  
She never imagined that Earth was in danger until the Citauri came to this fragile world and with them came Thor. The only thing she could do was hiding. She was to afraid to meet him. So she flew to LA. The News where full of the Avengers. Y/N watched them all. People all around the world where cheering for their heroes, and didn't recognizing what happened to New York. What happened to the universe.   
  
Then it became calm and they disappeared. Y/N felt good in LA, so many people became insane under her will. She laughed and cried with every soul she broke. And something changed. Something inside her. It felt like a call from another soul. Sometimes she woke up screaming, cold sweat covered her skin and there was a name on her lips. She spoke the name out, screamed it to the sky. She never knew someone with that name. So she moved back to New York, the city that never sleeps. She got a small apartment. Y/N walked the streets, she found new friends, new victims and small part of her began to rise. Her heart felt restless because she couldn't find the soul that called hers. She whispered the name in every soul she met but no one gave her the right answer.   
  
Rain was dropping off on her as she walked to the next metro station. But within a second the rain stopped above her and even her heart stopped. Two blue eyes looked deep inside her soul. Her search came to an end. A part that she thought is broken fitted together. His clothes are worn out and a few raindrops pearled from his face. She took a deep breath and and smelled his soul. So pure and honest like she never smelled before. There was a piece of fate in his smell and it was full of lost. She felt the name on her lips and whispered it to him. 

  
"Cap?" A voice echoed from the station underneath, but he didn't stopped looking at her. A small smile appeared on his face, a silent agreement between her and him was made. Same place, same time. And he turned away. He followed someone that she couldn't see.   
  
The rain fall down on her again and the cold made her hands shake. The tipsy feeling is washed away. She looked to the sky and screamed: "Is that what you talking about Heimdall?" She screamed and felt her wings.   
  
Y/N watched the sun rise and this time her coffee was pure, dark and bitter. Her good old friend was there to comfort her and his name was loneliness. A bitter taste rushed down her throat as she spits out the last drops of coffee when two blue eyes looked at her again. He was hiding in the shadows for while. Watched her, and could smell her note. His hands were sweaty when she finally recognized him. Something was different and he couldn't tell it with a millions words.   
  
"I thought you wouldn't come.", she whispered. Y/N felt the electricity climbing upon her feet upon her back. Within a second his lips where on hers. A kiss like she never expected. Thousands of souls had talked about love and this time she felt it.   
  
Lanterns went out, traffic lights stopped flashing and a few cars stopped. She felt the power lifting her up in the air or maybe her wings where working, she couldn't tell it. There were only his lips and his smell. An undying love rushing through his veins and Y/N would die for him. She finally found peace.   
  
"I'm Steve.", he whispered between the kisses and like he started this he was gone. The cold felt like a dress made of iron. He was gone and with him all the strength and warmth. She touched her lips, took a deep breath and ran down the streets. A smile on her face as never before. It's crazy how life can change in a second. And finally feel something that isn't disappoint or hate, she thought. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing became painful when the cold air hit her lungs. She stopped and got on her knees a single tear dropped from her eyes as she finally understand Heimdall.   
She could hear his voice: "You have to break a lot of hearts and destroy lives before you will find the love that you need to die."   
  
Days passed, they met again and again. They kissed, felt the fate of the other with every breath. Stolen moments, in a life that they both could never really share. But even a small moment was enough for both of them.   
  
Rain pattered on New York City, electricity disappeared from the city for hours and people thought it was a coincidence. But it was more than that and Y/N realized how more and more of her disappeared. She felt that her powers changed, they became more protective of him. She walked slower but it didn't bother her. Because her heart began to bloom like a flower in spring.   
  
**The end of her tragedy**   
  
Y/N missed him every second they didn't see each other. It was cold in her soul. She got mad so much faster than ever in the over a thousand years she had lived. Mercilessly she touched hearts, tore the seeds of love in them and laughed in pain. She could not endure being separated from him and yet she understood it. It was his fate. To be away from her.   
  
Because after the Citauri, something happened in Socovia. She didn't left the apartment for months, waited for him to come back. And then the door swung open and her heart began to itch. Steve told her everything that happened to him and with every kiss and touch they shared she felt complete.    
  
Always before he left, he vowed to come back to her, and sometimes when he did, she loved him even more because he brought her something that no one else could. Tragedy and love.   
Y/N started to read books about love and passion. She watched all the movies.   
  
One day he told her that he found his best friend and even before he kissed her she smelled it. He has changed. His heart wasn't broken now. It was beating strong and happy. That was the moment when she finally realized it was over and that she had to let go of him.   
  
Steve felt no load, his heart was free for the first time in years and his breathing became calm.   
"What have you done?", he asked although he knew it.   
"I gave you freedom and time ... I ..." she stopped. Tears streamed down her face "I don't want to die as the goddess I am, Steve."   
  
"I want to see how you change this world, protect it. I don't want to die yet, not as Heimdall predicted, I want to die like a human. I finally know what love feels like and i want to hold on it.", she whispered it to him as she hugged him one last time. She kissed his skin, smelled his note a last time. And when her fingers touched his skin one last time, she let go of all her goddess power and gave it to the only man she had ever really loved.   
  
That day, she met him as a goddess but left as a human. She had destroyed so many people, denied them love, and nurtured their strength. Y/N didn’t regret it, she had heard what love was and what she did with someone. Before she had experienced it. And no word could explain what love really is.

  
They had shared a homely life and loved each other. She had revealed to him who and above all what she was. And he hadn't bothered about it. Steve had just accepted her as she was. A goddess. An outlaw but a goddess. With every fiber of her body she had loved him for it, hoping that one day he would save this world. And her, too. But like Heimdal said she has to die.   
  
Y/N looked at him from afar, saw that he was feeling the loss but behind him a cloud of power that she had given him. Able to protect him and help him to get through everything. He will need it and used it without knowing.    
  
She didn't die like Heimdall said, she walked back to her apartment as a human. She slept for hours, cried for days. And days after this she took a last run through the streets. Y/N broke down at the place she first met him, her first and last love. Her soul was gone and Steve could feel an itch running through his soul. He took a deep breath and faced his opponent. Behind him a cloud of electricity that formed like a woman and he heard her voice in his mind for the last time. “I love you.”   
  



End file.
